


Nightcap

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Fluffy and smutty and a shameless excuse for a little Rumbelle lactation porn, for you know, science.  AU since Belle's pregnancy was not accelerated and they are together throughout.





	Nightcap

The bed dipped, Belle slipped in as gently and quietly as she could manage and snuggled into her pillow with a soft sigh. Rumplestiltskin stirred awake and rolled over, curling into his wife’s side somewhere in that fuzzy state between sleep and wakefulness. “Howsa baby doin’? He sleepin’?” he mumbled.

“Yeah, he’s asleep,” Belle kissed the top of his head and tousled his hair, running her fingers through it and enjoying the softness, “but now I’m wide awake.” Belle’s nails scritched at his scalp, and Rumple hummed in pleasure, stretching like a cat and angling his face toward hers for a drowsy kiss and then across her cheek to wander down her throat.

“Are you, now?” he murmured into the side of her neck, kissing just below her jaw and savoring the soft moan he received in return. “I may have a remedy for that,” he whispered, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging. Belle giggled and he pulled away propping himself up on one elbow to gaze at her with sleepy eyes.

Belle’s lips were quirked in a naughty little grin, and he was beginning to see that she would need to be thoroughly worn out before she would go back to sleep. Rumple had already been up several times, feeding little Gideon the tiny bottles of breast milk that Belle had pumped and measured and put in the fridge for him. But with his Dark One magic returned, sleep was a luxury for him rather than a necessity, and so he loved the nightly rituals of feeding and rocking his sweet little boy. Little Gideon paid no mind whether it was his papa with a bottle or mama’s breast, he took to both with equal fervor. When he heard his son’s robust wails, he would take him from his bassinet and pad down to the kitchen, warming the bottle, and settling into the rocking chair by the kitchen window, cooing soft Scottish lullabies to the babe as he suckled.

 

_Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._

 

_The bogie man's awa',_

_The dancers rise an fa'_

_An' the howlet's cry frae the bour-tree high_

_Comes through the mossy shaw._

 

_Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._

 

Belle would hear his warm burr, his voice trilling and lilting as he murmured sweetly in the dark, urging their son towards sleep and her heart would swell with overwhelming love for them. Her little family. They had been through _so_ much, that to experience even the discomforts and inconveniences of normal life was something of a victory. Belle appreciated the sleep, but even so would get up sometimes just because she wanted to, or needed to feed Gideon herself and relieve the pressure of the milk in her swollen breasts. She knew Rumple loved to do it, but she loved making those memories too, and tonight was one of those nights.

Of course, now she was awake and a spark of desire had ignited in her belly, but she was certain her husband would not mind. Indeed, Rumplestiltskin reached over and cupped her cheek, drawing her face to his and kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue between her lips and digging his fingers through her curls with a contented rumble. She trailed her fingers down between his shoulder blades, tracing idle circles while he kissed and nipped and sucked from her lips to just below her ear, his own hand wandering over her belly, exploring the angles of her hips and the softness of her thighs before coming up to gently cup her breast.

He could see now that the baby hadn’t taken much before falling back to sleep, and he trailed one finger from the hollow of her throat, down between her breasts, making her shiver. “They’re still pretty full,” Belle sighed, “I should really just go pump.”

Rumplestiltskin, always pleased by Belle’s small, pert breasts was now, since Gideon’s birth, entirely fascinated by them. They had grown somewhat during her pregnancy, but now he could tell when they were heavy with milk, and it affected him in the most carnal way. Milk that nourished and fed his child, their child - he was still a little awestruck by that - their child. Belle’s and his. He knew his smile turned just a little goofy every time he thought about it. A bright, shiny, new-penny of a chance to do it right this time, with a wife who loved him firmly by his side, and his beautiful son in their loving arms. He didn’t deserve such things, and yet, here they were.

Belle’s body was a mystery and a wonder to him always, but now it was so much more. With Baelfire, he had missed Milah’s pregnancy entirely, but this time he had been there every step of the way, and he had loved it, reveled in it, and thanked the gods for it. Rumplestiltskin had taken every opportunity to worship the beauty of Belle’s changing body through every stage of pregnancy. The lust he abode for her laden figure seemed never to be sated, and Belle had been ravished and lavished with attention as many times a day as she desired. He happily massaged her tired feet when they troubled her, and rubbed her belly and aching breasts with exotic oils and unguents from the far corners of this world and many others as often as she wished. As her libido waxed, so did his, and he was pleased and eagerly obliging every time she sought him out at his shop, or called him to the library to meet the lustful demands of her body.

When, at one point, she had grown distant and self-conscious, unsure of her desirability, he had drawn her back out, proving over and over again how desirable she was; how beautiful the curves of her growing belly, how luxurious the slight widening of her hips, how lucious the burgeoning orbs of her breasts.  Now it was he who had begun to feel more than a hint of guilty shame when seeing them so plump and full stirred his loins, his cock growing thick and painfully hard watching circular spots of leaking milk darken her camisole. He shivered and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, his fingers tightening involuntarily to put gentle pressure on her, causing more fluid to escape. He wanted to put his mouth on them and suck, to taste her and drink from her, yet he hesitated to ask for such a thing, unsure of how she would feel about a grown man desiring to suckle like a babe.

Belle caught his surreptitious glances at the evidence of her fullness, and smiled, feeling a bit wicked herself. She wondered what it would feel like to let Rumple taste her, to suckle from her as he fucked her deep and slow. Or if she might orgasm simply by him drinking from her. She’d had many a mind-blowing orgasm before pregnancy while Rumple sucked and played with her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his thumb and fingers. They had even played with nipple clamps and the sensation of him clamping her and tugging on the pretty silver chain, had sent her tumbling over the precipice with her clit throbbing from the inside more than once. She hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his gaze to hers, biting her lower lip and suddenly wondering if she were reading him correctly, or if he would shy away and think her too brazen, too lascivious. But she quickly realized she was not mistaken when his cheeks flushed crimson and he glanced away, sliding his hand down to rest on her waist,  licking his lips nervously again.

“Are you thirsty?” Belle breathed, her voice low and husky as she felt the heat burn low in her belly. Rumple’s eyes flashed back to hers, and she saw that uncertainty still flickered there, but also naked desire beside it. He nodded, suddenly dumb with wanting. Moisture pooled between Belle’s thighs in anticipation as he moved to kiss her neck, lifting and slipping the strap of her camisole down, over her shoulder.

He looked up at her, asking permission with his eyes and she nodded, her stomach tightening when his lips followed the hollow of her throat, then down along her clavicle to find the gently heaving tops of her breasts. She gasped when Rumplestiltskin’s mouth closed over her engorged nipple through the damp satin, but it didn’t satisfy nearly as much as she knew his lips on her naked flesh would. She let him mouth and suck at her through the fabric, and he pushed himself against her, his cock hard and heavy, rubbing against her outer thigh until she could stand it no more.

“Rumple, please,” she begged, pulling at her camisole. He looked up and their eyes met, Belle was half- mad with want, one hand slipping down between them to run a fingertip up the length of his cock, the other dove beneath the elastic waist of her shorts to tease between her own thighs. “Take it, I want you to drink your fill with you deep, deep inside me. Stop teasing and do it.”

“You’re sure?” He gasped, plucking at the moist fabric with his lips. “I was afraid to ask, but I want to taste you...drink you.” He tugged her camisole down to expose one breast, beads of milk already glistening there. Rumplestiltskin flicked his tongue out, capturing a glistening pearl of liquid on the tip. His cock surged against Belle’s thigh and he shivered with pleasure, the sweetness of her surprised him and he instantly wanted more.

Belle gasped and arched into him, his lips closing greedily over her nipple while he sucked the warm, sweet liquid into his mouth. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and humming against her as her milk trickled down his throat, his fingers kneading and squeezing, and Belle shuddered against him, moaning. Her fingers tangled in his hair, she clutched him tighter. He heard her breathing become staccato as her body coiled beneath him, beginning her climb to the peak.

He came up for air, and smiled up at his wife, “Fuck, Belle, you taste so good.” He squeezed out a few more droplets and lapped them with long, lush strokes of his tongue, “Like melted ice cream.”

“Mmm, ice cream?” Belle laughed.

Rumple wriggled up and kissed her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips and letting her taste herself on him. “Sweet, melty ice cream. I want more…gods I am so fucking hard.”

Belle swept her tongue through his mouth, “Bring me some.”

No need to ask twice, Rumple dipped his head and captured her nipple again. He milked her with his fingers, kneading and pulling, squirting her sweet liquor into his mouth. He felt her body tense beneath him, his ministrations arousing her and pushing her closer and closer to the apex of her pleasure. When he brought his mouth to hers, and let the warm liquid trickle between her lips, she shuddered beneath him, opening her mouth to his and letting the orgasm take her with a deep groan.

Rumplestiltskin nearly spilled himself on her thigh, the eroticism of the moment almost undoing him. Belle was sharing herself in a way he’d never imagined and he’d never felt so… loved. He’d never felt so much a part of someone else. It was maddening and beautiful and he wanted to give Belle his very soul if he could. He kissed her so deeply that Belle relaxed into him and they began breathing together, sharing each breath through the other’s lungs, his immediacy subsiding. Inhale and exhale together, the air flowing freely between them.

When they broke apart, Belle hooked the waistband of her shorts and Rumple slid them off of her, nestling himself between her thighs, Belle wrapping her legs around him and pulling him firmly to her center. He slid his cock between her moist folds and they both cried out at the sensation of him slipping against her clit, her juices flowing freely and coating the blunt tip of him. Belle moved her hips against him loving the way the soft skin of his cock massaged her sensitive nub when he ground against her, it was heaven and she began the climb again to another peak. Rumple bent his head to take a slick nipple between his lips and began to suckle in earnest. His long, clever fingers pinching and pulling at the other, rolling and twisting and plucking. The sensations sent a pulse of fire directly to her belly and it plucked deliciously at the center of her pleasure.

Belle went wild, writhing and grinding against him. She angled her hips to show him how much she wanted him inside and he obliged her. He sheathed himself inside her with a smooth thrust, and they both trembled and panted, breaths coming short and sharp as he began to rock his hips, pumping deep while he sucked and licked and drank her in.

She’d never felt him so hard and so fully inside her, but when he thrust, he angled himself to massage her just where she needed it. Belle locked her legs around him and urged him to move. Long, slow strokes at first, pulling himself almost all the way out before sinking back into her depths until he could grind against her with low, round movements of his hips. The sensations were decadent, hedonistic and her body was singing. She tugged at his hips, her cries rising in volume and pitch as she drove him to a pounding rhythm. Faster. Harder. Deeper. She rose higher and higher, her whole body alive and tingling with sensations.

“Fuck, Rumple. Oh, gods, yes. Yes.” His mouth was on her, suckling, eyes closed, lost in his own sensations of taste and touch and all consuming desire and he was driving into her with a force that stole the breath from her lungs. Belle came to orgasm from a place deep inside, yes, stars and light exploded behind her eyelids, but something even deeper snapped inside her and she felt a gush of warm liquid, like a dam breaking as she shuddered and gasped beneath her husband.

Rumple cried out, feeling her come around him, her slick walls milking his cock as he had milked her breasts. A rush of scalding fluid bathing him in her bliss. She tugged at his hair and held him close as he trembled, coming with a grunt and jerking thrusts that he was certain filled her too much after her own wrenching orgasm. He spilled himself deep, and he was utterly hers as she held him fiercely within her until he slipped out, spent and panting, his face pressed to the side of her neck, their bodies slick and entwined and neither seeming to want to disentangle their languid limbs.

They lay like that for a few moments, Rumple sliding over to land at her side, his arm draped across her belly. Neither spoke for a long while as they held each other in the dark, another layer of intimate trust built between them. No words were needed, Rumple thankful for her love and acceptance and Belle thankful for both his love and his honest self. Sated, they slipped into delicious sleep, until Gideon’s wails made his hunger known once again. Rumplestiltskin awoke, and smiling, he kissed his sleeping wife and padded off to feed his son.


End file.
